De Promesas y Recuerdos
by Luciel-San
Summary: Era el peor día de su vida, o al menos eso pensaba Lucy Heartfilia. Cuando todos sus planes para ese día habían sido arruinados y ya no quedaban esperanzas, Natsu había venido a salvar su día y ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez hacer ese el mejor día de su vida. [NaLu Week, Día 4: Promesa]


**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece al azúcar... Y a Trollshima._

* * *

><p><strong><em>De Promesas y Recuerdos<em>**

—Es el peor día de mi vida.

Lucy estaba sentada en su cama mirando por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo a mares. Suspiró con algo de resignación.

—Mi día con las chicas, totalmente arruinado—murmuró aún viendo por la ventana.

Lo que pasa es que la rubia había tenido la gran idea de compartir un día con alguna de las chicas del gremio. Ir de compras, comer algo, hablar y pasar el rato. Sin contar todas los cosas que pasarían de por medio.

¡Estaba muy emocionada! ¡Tenía todo planeado!

Y sucede que justamente ese día, cuando se estaba arreglando el cabello, comenzó a llover a mares. En ese entonces, sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza:

"Me cago en la puta lluvia."

Unos fuertes toques en su puerta principal la sacaron de sus 'muy coloridos' pensamientos. "¿Uh? No debería haber nadie afuera con esta lluvia." Pendó mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, se encontró a la única persona lo suficientemente tonta y estúpida que pudiera estar afuera con este clima en su sano juicio. Así es. Nada más ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel todo empapado en frente de ella.

Estaba completamente mojado, dejando sus cabellos pegados a su cara y que sus ropas se pegaran a su cuerpo dejando ver todos sus músculos debajo de la camiseta negra que tenía puesta. Además de que estaba hecho todo un hombre con los últimos años que habían pasado. Digamos que para Lucy la vista era un tanto... 'Tentadora'.

—Luce, si vas a estar pensando en hacerme cosas pervertidas ¿podrías al menos dejarme entrar?—dijo Natsu en tono burlón sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

—¡N-Natsu!—gritó sonrojada para luego abrir un poco más la puerta, dejando que este entrará mientras se reía.

—Estas toda roja Luce—dijo divertido.

—¡No es divertido Natsu!—respondió la rubia cerrando la puerta.

—Como digas— levantó sus hombros para que luego se envolviera en llamas, las cuales se apagaron de una vez dejándolo seco.

—Mi alfombra—lloriqueó al ver su alfombra de entrada quemada... Otra vez.

—Vamos Luce, ni que fuera tan importante—mecionó Natsu llevando a Lucy de la mano hasta su habitación.

La rubia sólo pudo suspirar mientras se dejaba llevar por Natsu hacia su habitación y se detenían en la alfombra en el medio de su habitación, en la cual el chico se sentó, seguido de ella que se sentó a su lado.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué estás aquí Natsu?—preguntó con curiosidad la rubia, haciendo que el chico la mirara extraño para luego hacer un puchero.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo visitar a mi querida y dulce novia?—preguntó mientras le daba un corto beso en sus labios y se separaba sonriente.

Lucy rodó sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Era cierto que ambos habían tenido una hermosa relación de 3 hermosos años, 7 meses, 14 días y 8 horas. Pero claro, no era como si ella lo contara. No señor.

—Dime la verdadera razón Natsu—dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Ok, ok, me atrapaste—rió— Es que recordé que hoy ibas a ir con las chicas a pasar el rato y de pronto comenzó a llover y pensé que estarías aquí y nose, tal vez podríamos hacer algo divertido. Entonces quise entrar por la ventana, pero seguramente me caería o me patearías afuera. Así que entré por la puerta. Y aquí me tienes.

—Esta bien, Señor Hagamos-Algo-Divertido ¿Qué tiene en mente?—preguntó sonriente la rubia. No pudo evitar reír. Por más estúpido que él fuera, siempre hallaba la manera de hacerla sonreír.

—¡Ya se! Espérame un segundo—dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba de su lugar y salía de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida Lucy sentada en el suelo.

En menos de 5 minutos, Natsu entró a la habitación con dos enormes cubos llenos de helado, dos cucharas y mermelada de chocolate y caramelo. Entonces colocó uno de los cubos frente a Lucy y otro a su lado.

—Natsu ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —ella no recordaba haber comprado kilo y medio de helado... Jamás en su vida.

—Lo puse ahí ayer.—respondió con simpleza dejando las cucharas y las mermeladas de lado

—¿Pero com-

—Estabas durmiendo.

Lucy se quedó pensando por un momento, hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

Debía mantenerse alerta... En especial mientras duerme.

Entonces Natsu fue hacia la cama de la rubia y sacó un libro algo grande y gordo de abajo.

—¿De dónde salió eso?—preguntó aún más confundida.

—Lo puse ahí ayer.—respondió sentándose a su lado.

—¿Pero tu-

—Por la ventana—respondió con simpleza.

Ok, debía cerrar las ventanas antes de dormir... Con candado... Y cadenas.

—Tierra a Lucy—dijo Natsu mientras movía su mano frente a la rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Are? Lo siento Natsu, estaba pensando—respondió mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

—Si, como digas, toma—dijo el pelirosa mientras le entregaba el libro—es para tí.

Lucy cogió el libro entre sus manos, sólo para darse cuenta de que era un álbum de fotos. En la portada estaba una foto de ella y Natsu muy juntos en un marco de corazón con el título en letras doradas que decía: Nuestras Aventuras.

—Aww, Natsu—dijo Lucy mientras abrasaba a Natsu de lado—Gracias.—le dió un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara—¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta idea?

—B-Bueno—dijo medio sonrojado— Es una bella noche, aunque este lloviendo, y ahora estaríamos buscando cosas tontas que hacer! Así que ¡Tada! ¡Mira las fotos!

—Aún no es de noche Natsu, pero está bien.—dijo mientras lo abría.

—¡Mira! Esta es de la primera vez que entraste al gremio—dijo Natsu señalando una foto en fondo él había pateado la puerta y Lucy estaba un poco atrás de él.

—¿Cómo la conseguiste?—preguntó curiosa, no recordaba esa foto.

—N-No preguntes—un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo al pensar en las amenazas de cierta 'demonio'.

Así duraron varias horas, viendo fotos y recordando bellos y estúpidos momentos mientras comían helado. Sin darse cuenta de que hacía horas que ya había parado de llover. Ya era algo tarde, pero aún así seguían riendo.

—¡Mira! Esta es de la vez que encontramos a Gray en la farmacia—rió la rubia mientras señalaba una foto del mago de hielo completamente sonrojado con un paquete de preservativos y a Natsu y Lucy riendo en una esquina.

—Ese idiota de hielo es un pervertido—rió Natsu.

—¡Ha! Mira quien habla.

—Si, si como digas—dijo Natsu comiendo de su helado—¡Cambia la página! ¡Cambia la página!

—Ok, ok—Lucy cambió la página.

Cuando la vió, no pudo evitar sonreír. En la foto estaban ella Natsu y Happy, casi uno encima de otro. Esa fue la foto de su primer cumpleaños en el gremio. Entonces cambió la mirada y se sorprendió al ver una especie de enorme marca páginas marrón con una lácrima roja en el medio.

—Natsu ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Lucy.

—Mmm... No se ¿Por qué no lo lees?—respondió divertido.

—Esta bien—entonces comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"Querida Luce:

¡Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa!

No fue nada fácil buscar todas esas fotos. Créeme.

¡Pensé que te gustaría recordar todas esas aventuras!

En fin, esa no es la única sorpresa que tengo para tí.

Ya recordaste todas las aventuras que tuvimos, por más pequeñas que sean.

Así que... ¿Estas lista para una nueva aventura?"

—¿Natsu?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nu-uh, no te diré nada—respondió Natsu sacando la lengua—Si quieres saber, presiona el botón.

Lucy no dudó ni un momento en presionar la lacrima, la cual para su sorpresa se abrió, dejando ver un hermoso anillo dorado con un rubí incrustado en él.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y cuando se dio cuenta se llevó una mano a la boca. Ya para ese entonces, Natsu había sacado el anillo del álbum.

—Desde que hicimos un equipo, te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos. Y creo que ya es hora de que haga oficial esa promesa y comencemos una nueva aventura.—Tomó aire—Lucy Heartfilia ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La rubía se lanzó hacia él tumbando lo al suelo mientras dejaba salir lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Si, si, si!—gritaba sin parar sobre Natsu, el cual sólo podía reír ante su reacción y abrazarla devuelta.

Tal vez... Y sólo tal vez, no era el peor día de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ^^ espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Lo sé, el final está horrible, pero era la única manera de terminarlo TuT**

**Bye Babies! Luciel-San**


End file.
